Le kicker
by La Goule Verte
Summary: Dans la boutique de Fred et George, la famille Weasley joue au kicker. Arthur Weasley et ses enfants s'amusent, crient, rient... Ce tableau de joie familial attire les regards...


Bonjour à tous. Après plusieurs mois d'absence, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire dans un tout autre genre. L'idée m'est venue hier soir dans mon lit. N'allez pas croire, je vous prie, que je suis fan de Draco Malfoy! En réalité, je ne lis que très peu de fics sur lui. Cependant, il m'a par deux fois été utile. Par contre, Arthur Weasley me plait beaucoup, c'est pourquoi il est à nouveau le personnage principal de cette fiction.  
J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Faites-moi part de vos impressions: toute remarque est bonne à prendre.  
En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Le kicker

« Tadaaaaam ! » Fred Weasley retira majestueusement le drap qui cachait la surprise destinée à son père. « Voici notre dernière trouvaille : un kicker ! Papa, peux-tu expliquer à ces sorciers ignorants ce que cela peut être ? »

Arthur Weasley en resta coi d'admiration. Il s'approcha lentement du baby-foot et laissa courir ses doigts sur le bois vernis de la table de jeu.

« Incroyable ! Où avez-vous dégoté ça ?

-Ça, c'est notre petit secret, lança Georges de son habituel sourire mystérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, papa ? demanda Ginny.

-Tu ne peux pas connaitre, c'est moldu, répondit Fred sur un ton faussement dédaigneux.

-Ben ça, merci, j'avais compris ! » Riposta la jeune fille. Puis, plus bas, pour que son cher père ne puisse l'entendre, elle ajouta : « Crétin ! »

« Ça, ma fille, c'est un kicker : une sorte de football sur table ! »

À la mine réjouie de l'homme, on pouvait aisément deviner que Noël pour lui était arrivé plusieurs mois à l'avance.

« Au lieu de courir après un ballon sur une pelouse, les Moldus utilisent les manettes que voici pour marquer des buts. La balle est en liège ? », s'enquit-il auprès de ses fils jumeaux, « parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les balles en liège ! », ajouta-t-il d'un air expert.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est en liège. Rien n'est trop beau pour notre papounet adoré ! » Fred fit alors son plus beau sourire candide.

Papounet ? Ouh ! Ces deux-là avaient quelque chose à lui demander, Arthur en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« Euh… Papa ? demanda Ron, Et s'il y a un corner, comment on fait ? Parce que les joueurs sont fixés à des barres… »

Le père, les jumeaux et la fille Weasley regardèrent Ron avec des yeux ronds. Les oreilles soudainement rouges, ce dernier baragouina un vague « Dean adore le foot… ».

Arthur se lança dans l'explication des règles du kicker. Parfois, Fred et Georges ajoutaient des précisons ou contestaient une règle. En effet, bien que les règles étaient sensiblement les mêmes partout, chaque établissement qui possédait un baby-foot avait ses propres variantes. Le jeu commença. Au début, il fut difficile pour les novices du kicker qu'étaient ces Sorciers de toucher la balle. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs parties, le jeu devenait de plus en plus intéressant et les membres de la famille Weasley s'acharnaient à marquer des buts ou à défendre le goal. Des rires et des cris éclataient souvent. La bonne humeur qui régnait dans la boutique, pourtant fermée à cette heure-ci, était visible de la vitrine qui donnait sur la rue. Il arrivait d'ailleurs que certains badauds, sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêtaient pour les regarder.

Depuis la vitrine de la boutique d'en face, un homme à la longue chevelure blonde les regardait également.

« Ce Weasley n'a jamais su comment se conduire en société, cracha Lucius Malfoy avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Et c'est sensé être un sorcier de sang pur ! Regarde-le, Draco, regarde-le bien. Dis-toi que tu as de la chance d'être né dans une famille qui a pu garder sa dignité intacte depuis plusieurs siècles. S'amuser avec des inventions moldues en poussant des cris… C'est tellement pathétique ! »

Draco Malfoy le regardait, en effet. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du mépris qu'il ressentait à la vue de ce père jouant avec ses enfants…

« Bien ! Assez perdu de temps ! Greenwood !

-Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ?, répondit humblement Greenwood, petit homme à l'air soumis.

-J'aimerais que vous me présentiez vos articles provenant de Russie. Ordonna l'homme. Il faudra aussi me montrer ce coffre antique dont m'a tant parlé votre frère.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Draco ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la vitrine de la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Weasley… Un homme pauvre, mariée à une femme tout aussi pauvre. Père d'un tas de lapereaux. Un homme sans aucune ambition, complètement gaga des Moldus et à la botte de Dumbledore. Un homme détestable. Oui, Draco était né dans une famille de Sang-Pur où l'honneur et l'argent régnaient en maitre. Il avait reçu une excellente éducation, mêlant nobles traditions et savoirs ancestraux et modernes. Il faisait ses études à Poudlard, l'une des plus grandes écoles de Magie du monde. À la mort de son père, il héritera d'une fortune colossale, ainsi que du prestigieux titre « Chef de famille Malfoy ». Mais il manquait une chose à l'éducation de Draco, une chose importante : un père.

Oui, il avait un père, c'était un fait. Il s'appelait Lucius Malfoy. C'était le géniteur de Draco. Mais Lucius n'avait jamais été le _papa_ de Draco. Un papa comme l'était Arthur. Un papa qui était là pour consoler ses enfants. Un papa qui était là pour jouer avec eux. Un papa aimant. Un papa présent. Finalement, un papa qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur de ses enfants et qui faisait tout pour l'avoir, argent ou pas.

« Approche, Draco. Ton père va te montrer comment on réussit dans le monde des affaires. Si tu veux que le nom des Malfoy continue à être respecté, il te faudra préserver notre fortune familiale. En tant que dernier héritier de cette noble famille, toi seul t'en montreras digne quand tu me succèderas.»

Arthur et Ginny Weasley levèrent les bras au ciel en signe de victoire et s'étreignirent pour montrer leur joie, tandis que Ron et l'un des jumeaux qui jouait secouèrent la tête de dépit.

Amer, l'héritier de la fière et noble lignée Malfoy se détourna de la vitrine et s'approcha de son père pour continuer sa formation de digne descendant Malfoy.

FIN


End file.
